


A Final Cut

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-02-09
Updated: 2012-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-30 21:07:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/336136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Sectumsempra curse isn't cast by Harry, but someone else. Secrets are unraveled and true friends are exposed. All because one curse cut the flesh of another, Hogwarts is now divided on the cusp on the war. Drarry. Ron and Hermione Bashing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Draco hunched over a sink, his breaths in deep and erratic, the young man doing everything in his power to stop the tears that were burning his eyes. Sniffling, he glanced up at his reflection, a sneer appearing at it. His blond hair was disheveled and his bluish-gray eyes were red. Shaking his head, he turned on the faucet and splashed some water onto his face.   
“Oh, you don’t look well deary,”  
Glancing up, Draco rolled his eyes at Myrtle, the plump ghost hovering beside him, “Bugger off,”  
Myrtle gasped, “Oh, so rude. I’m just trying to help. Perhaps, I should get Harry,”  
Draco shook his head, “No, don’t get him.”  
“And why not?” she huffed, “You’re sad, he would help.”  
Draco glanced at the basin, “He…wouldn’t understand.”  
“He doesn’t need-“  
“Malfoy!”  
Draco whirled around, his eyes narrowing on a familiar mop of red, “Weasel,”  
Ron took a step forward, “What are you planning?”  
“’Planning?’” Draco echoed, “Nothing you buffoon. Now leave before I make you do so,” he threatened, his wand sliding into his hand.  
“I know you’re planning something Malfoy!” shouted Ron, neither man taking notice that Myrtle had disappeared, “I’m not an idiot, I don’t know why Harry hasn’t asked you, but if he won’t. I will!”  
Draco took a step back, his eyes focused on the tip of Ron’s extended wand. Quickly, he lifted his own and shouted, “Stupefy!”  
Ron dodged the curse before sending on of his own, “Sectumsempra”  
Draco’s eye widened when he felt the curse slit his chest, the blond falling to his knees. He heard Ron gasp, and a shout of his name before he tumbled over to his side. He tried to smile when he saw Harry’s face appear over his own, the black-haired man already crying as he tried to apply pressure to the cut. “Damn it Ron! Don’t stand there, go get some help!” Harry shouted.  
Ron stammered back, “It was in your book, why in the bloody hell would you have a curse like that in your book Harry?!?”  
“It’s not mine, but go find someone to help!” Harry yelled before softening and looking at Draco, “You can’t die, you can’t.”  
“Harry,” Draco gasped.  
Leaning down, Harry rested his forehead on Draco’s, “Please, don’t die. I love you, don’t die.”  
And with those words, Draco drifted into darkness.  
(*)  
By time Draco came to, it was dark and his chest was blissfully numb. The soft hoot of an owl and the quiet crickets were all the blond heard, along with the quiet breathing of the man gripping his right hand tightly. Draco lifted his head slightly and smiled at the mop of black that was nestled beside him. Harry was sleeping, his glasses askew and his mouth slightly open. Blood covered his shirt and his hands were still tinted red.   
Smiling softly, Draco rubbed his thumb gently across the back of Harry’s hand. He should’ve known that would be enough to wake his partner up. Green eyes shot open, a loud gasp quickly coming second, “Draco,”  
Rolling his eyes, Draco raised an eyebrow and looked at the glass of water sitting on the table beside the bed. Harry jumped up and rushed to give Draco a few sips of water, the Malfoy heir nearly moaning in relief as the cold liquid rehydrated his dry throat. “How long?”  
“Uh, about eight hours,” Harry responded, “How do you feel? Any pain?”  
“I’m fine,” Draco muttered, “What happened to the Wea- to Weasley?”  
Harry scowled and crossed his arms, “I’m not sure. I stayed here. Dumbledore took him once he caught wind of what happened.”  
Draco nodded and closed his eyes. “How are you?”  
“Huh? I-I’m fine Dray.”  
Draco eased an eye open, “Hmm, and why are you still in blood covered clothes?”  
Harry blushed and glanced down, “I…I didn’t want to leave,”  
Sighing, Draco waved Harry over, the younger man sitting softy on the edge of the bed. Draco gently coaxed Harry closer before kissing him deeply, “I’m fine,” whispered the blond, “Go. Shower. Eat and get some sleep in an actual bed. I’ll be here when you get back,”  
“But-“  
Draco narrowed his eyes, “Go. You look as if you’re about to keel over, and I’m not fond of seeing my blood on you.”  
Harry gnawed on his lower lip – a nervous habit that Draco has been trying to kill since he started going out with the Savior – before leaning and pecking his lover’s lips, “Just…don’t’ cause Madam Pomfrey too much trouble.”  
Draco smirked, “I’m an angel.”  
Harry snorted softly, “Right and I’m Lord Voldemort.” And with one last kiss, Harry left his lover to sleep once again.  
(*)  
“Place this cream onto the cuts three times a day,” instructed Madam Pomfrey, “It should reduce scarring and the pain.”  
“Anything else?” Draco inquired taking the offered tube from the woman’s hand.  
“No, but if you feel increased pain or they start bleeding again, come back here at once, understood?”   
Draco nodded and slid the tube into his pocket before heading out of the infirmary. It’s been three days since the incident, and classes have resumed. Draco would be tardy to his first once because of Pomfrey but he knew that Snape would excuse him.   
Sliding into the classroom, he nodded at his Godfather before nesting into the seat beside Harry, the man frantically scribbling down the theory notes. Draco calmly took out his own parchment, quill and ink as he started to write his own notes about the history and the uses of newt eyes. He felt Harry nudge him and Draco glanced at his boyfriend. Harry frowned and gestured to the front of the class. Draco narrowed his eyes.  
Ronald Weasley.  
Draco turned towards Harry, the question obvious within his eyes. Harry sighed and merely shrugged. Draco gently tapped his lover’s shoulder and nodded towards the rest of the class, inquiring if the Weasel has passed on the information about their once secret relationship. Harry frowned and glanced at his paper but nodded slowly and lifted up a sleeve to expose bruises.  
Apparently, Gryffindor didn’t like that their Golden Boy was dating the Slytherin Prince.  
Growling, Draco ran a hand over the hand-shaped bruises. Harry let out a deep breath and let his sleeve roll back into place. Draco gritted his teeth, resisting the urge to hex every Gryffindor in sight, and looked back at the board as his Godfather began listing common potions that newt eyes were used in, and in that moment, Draco vowed seek revenge upon the Gryffindors.   
No one harmed Draco Malfoy’s lover without consequence.


	2. Chapter Two

Harry sat underneath the large tree that was nestled beside the lake, the spectacle-wearing young man looking at the sky through branches and leaves. For days, the Savior has been alienated from his house, none of them believing that he would be going out with Draco Malfoy. No matter how many times Harry pleaded that Draco has changed and was no longer a Dark Wizard, they exiled him. Plus, it didn’t help that Hermione sided with the homophobic side of the Muggle World they grew up in.  
“I should’ve known I would find you brooding here,”  
Lowering his gaze, Harry smiled at Draco, “Hi,” he whispered as Draco settled down beside him.  
“Gryffindor still being prats?” Draco inquired.   
Harry sighed and nodded, “They make it as if I’m doing the ultimate sin by going out with you or something.”  
“Did they do anything to you today?”  
Harry shook his head, “The exile is enough.”  
Frowning, Draco wrapped an arm around Harry’s shoulder and allowed the Gryffindor to rest against him. “What about Slytherin?”  
“Quiet.” Responded Draco, “They’re unsure. The Death Eaters are watching us and the kids that are confused are as well, questioning if they can approach me or not.”  
“So, maybe something good can come from this,” mumbled Harry, “We can save some Slytherins.”  
“Not at the expense of you,” Draco grumbled.  
Harry shook his head, “I’m fine. I just want to know why the bloody hell Ron is still here.”  
“Dumbledore probably took pity on him.”  
“But he nearly killed you!” shouted Harry, abruptly standing and pacing, “He nearly killed you and get off with a slap on the wrist!”  
Draco rolled his eyes and stood. He grabbed his lover’s wrists and pulled him closer, “Calm down. We’ll figure it out.”  
“What about your parents?”  
Draco sighed and rested his head in Harry’s black hair, “Father is furious, horrified that his heir is queer and with the Savior of the Wizarding World, but of course he started listing all the benefits you can do for the Malfoy family.”  
“So, it’s good?”  
“I’m not sure,” Draco mumbled, “Father has always been more about the family name than me. The whole no future heir is going to be a problem in his eyes.”  
“What about your Mum?”  
“Mother is already planning our wedding, just like any other mother,” Draco answered with a small smile on his face.  
Harry smiled and rested his head against his lover’s shoulder, “That’s good.”  
Draco hummed and close his eyes, the wariness of the past few weeks catching up with the both of them. “Harry?”  
Harry lifted his head and hesitantly smiled, “Luna, how are you?”  
“I’m good,” responded the blond Ravenclaw, “I see the Lonipuffs have bitten you.”  
Harry chuckled and glanced at Draco, the Malfoy looking at the wacky girl with bemusement, “Yeah, I guess they did.”  
“But, the Nitcrucks have invaded the Gryffindors,” mumbled Luna, “Ravenclaw is open for you to get away from them Harry,”  
“Thank you Luna,”  
Luna smiled before twirling around and skipping away. He felt Draco tighten his grasp around his waist. Looking up, Harry frowned when he saw Draco’s eyes narrowed and a scowl on his face. “Dray?” Harry whispered, lowering his gaze to see what Draco was, “No,”  
Ron, Hermione and Seamus were walking towards them, a trailing Neville and Dean behind them. “Leave,” Ron spat.  
“Why Weasel?” Draco responded, “This is public area, we are allowed to be here.”  
“You’re nothing but queers,” Ron growled.  
“You deserve to burn in Hell,” Hermione added.  
Harry sighed, “Just leave us alone, please. You do enough harm in the dorm,”  
“You deserve it, you damn traitor!” Seamus hissed, “You’re shacking up with a Snake!”  
“Guys,”   
“Quiet Snake-lover,” Ron growled making Harry jump slightly, “Go now.”  
“You should be expelled,” Harry argued, angry, “You nearly killed Draco!”  
“I would be doing this school a favor if the Ferret did die!”  
Harry narrowed his eyes but Draco’s arms stopped him from lunging at the red-head. “You know nothing,”  
Hermione snorted softly, “We know enough Harry.”  
“Granger, shut the bloody hell up,” Harry gritted out, “You’re nothing but a homophobic bint that knows nothing and following your crazy boyfriend for no reason.”  
Ron narrowed his eyes, “You fucking queer!” he yelled, revealing his wand and pointing it at Harry, “Diffindo,”  
Harry gasped and pushed him and Draco to the side, wincing when the spell sliced his shin. Draco growled and launched his own spell, Ron jumping out the way. Turning, Harry grabbed Draco’s wrist, “Stop. No need for you to get in trouble,”  
Draco glared at the Gryffindors, “Leave, before I cast the curse you used on me.”  
Ron sneered but turned and stomped away. Sighing, Draco turned and lifted up Harry’s pants leg, “Episkey,”   
Harry winced as his skin turned hot before plunging to ice cold. He took the offered hand and was pulled up. Draco looked at the five Gryffindors in the distance, “You’re sleeping in Slytherin from now on.”  
“But-“  
Draco shook his head, “Come on, we’ll get your stuff now. But, I can’t allow you to sleep in the same dorm room as the Weasel that just tried to slice your chest open.”  
“What about the Slytherins?”  
Draco smirked, “There are perks of being the Prince.”  
(*)  
“Draco, what – And Mr. Potter, what did I do to deserve such a visitation?”   
Draco crossed his arms and smirked, “Uncle Severus, please don’t scare him off.”  
Severus raised an eyebrow and leaned back in his desk chair, “What is it that you two need?”  
“Gryffindor has turned hostile,” Draco growled, “They’re attacking Harry.”  
“And why would they turn against their Golden Boy?” inquired the Potion Master, his ink-black eyes sliding over towards Harry.  
“They believe that I, um, became a traitor because I’m with Draco sir.” Harry answered.  
“Hmm,” Severus looked back at his Godson, “And your solution?”  
“For him to get sanctuary in Slytherin,”  
Severus sighed, “It’s clearly stated in the rules that no student can sleep in dorms that aren’t their houses.”  
“But-“  
“However,” interrupted Severus, “I will talk to Dumbledore, see if a…exception can be made for the celebrity.”  
“Uh, sir?”  
“Yes Mr. Potter?”  
“Can you also ask why Ron Weasley was allowed to stay at Hogwarts even after he nearly murdered Draco?”   
Severus‘s lips pressed into a tight lip, “Yes, I’ve been wondering the same thing myself Mr. Potter. Mere detention and a deduction of house points aren’t a good enough punishment for nearly taking another student’s life.”  
Harry gritted his teeth and steered his eyes to look at the ground. The punishment wasn’t even a slap to the wrist, more like a harsh scolding. “Now, Mr. Potter, I suggest leave for Gryffindor tower before curfew,”  
Harry sighed and nodded, knowing that tonight was going to be worse than the others. He allowed Draco to walk him out of Snape’s office and started to head towards the tower. “I’ll see you tomorrow,” Harry mumbled, his head bowed.  
Draco grumbled and wrapped his arms around his lover’s waist, “Watch them, and use protection charms on your curtains.”  
Harry nodded into Draco’s shoulder, turning to get a good-night kiss before trudging away. He whispered the password to The Fat Lady and slipped into the common room, hoping that he could walk through without being seen.  
“The queer’s back!” He heard Ron shout, “Better make sure you sleep on your back, mates.’  
Harry gritted his teeth, quickening his pace to the stairway to the dorms. “Hey, pillow biter!”  
Harry stopped when he felt a glass shatter on his back, cold butterbeer soaking through his robe and uniform. Taking a deep breath, he started walking again. “Incarcerous”  
Harry yelped when he felt his arms and ankles were bound by rope. Groaning as he made contact with the hard ground, his glasses bent and somewhere in the common room, Harry peered around blindly. “Damn queer,” he heard Seamus murmur, “And a snake-lover, pitiful.”  
“Leave. Me. Alone.” Harry hissed.  
“No,” was his answer before a sharp pain erupted in his temple, and then blissful blackness.


	3. Chapter Three

Harry groaned as he tried to open his eyes, wincing as the lights bored into them. He turned his head away, willing the lights and pain to vanish. With a soft moan, Harry opened his eyes again and glanced around and instantly knew where he was: The Infirmary. “Ah, you’re up Mr. Potter”  
Harry glanced up and tried to smile at the Mediwitch, “Hi Madam Promfey.”  
The older lady smiled tensely, “As much I love seeing you Mr. Potter, I rather it not be in the infirmary all the time.”  
Harry chuckled, “I really do try to stay out of here,”  
Promfey snickered as she waved her wand over Harry, “You were in quite a state when you came in Mr. Potter.”  
“What happened?”  
“Apparently, the rough housing got a bit too rough within the common room,” Promfey answered, her tone making it obvious that she didn’t believe the lie, “You came in with a concussion, some broken fingers, a broken right forearm, and enough bruises that made myself wince,”  
Harry sighed and looked down at his fingers, twirling them a bit; nervously. “So, are you going to tell me what really happen?”  
“I…can’t say for sure Madam Promfey.” He answered.  
She looked at her patient with disappointment, “Well, if that changes, you know where to find me.”  
“Uh, Madam Promfey?”  
“Yes?”  
“How did I get here?”  
“Your Head of House decided to pop in and found you unconscious.” Promfey replied.  
Harry nodded and looked at his hands, a million thoughts going through his mind. Promfey sighed and walked to her office, stopping momentarily at the threshold, “I’m sure Mr. Malfoy will be here after classes, Professor Snape nearly had to drag the poor boy to his classes.”  
Harry nodded, “What time is it?”  
“Middle of the last class Mr. Potter,”   
“Okay. Thank you,”  
Promfey smiled, “You’re welcome, dear.”  
Harry sighed and laid back against the pillows, his eyes gazing through the window. Rough housing, he mused, broken bones from rough housing. It was obvious that Madam Promfey didn’t believe the lie, but what did McGonagall think? She was the one that supposedly found him and brought him here.   
He jumped when he felt a hand wrap around his. “Dray?”  
Draco rolled his eyes, “Who else would be holding your hand?”  
Narrowing his eyes slightly, Harry lightly glared at his lover, “A simple greeting would’ve been nice.”  
Draco chuckled lightly and sat gently on the bed, “Hi. Is that better?”  
“It will suffice.” Muttered Harry.   
Smirking, Draco leaned forward and pecked Harry’s lips. “Now, that’s better,” Harry grinned.  
“So, what happened?” Draco inquired.  
Harry shrugged, “I went in. Ron spewed his usual slurs, then I was bound then blackness.”  
Draco narrowed his eyes, “And how did you get here?”  
“Apparently McGonagall thought that the rough housing got a bit rough,” snorted Harry.  
Draco closed his eyes and gently kneaded them, “Uncle Sev is talking to Dumbledore now,”  
Harry nodded, “Thanks.”  
Draco snickers and slid to sit beside Harry, his arm wrapped around the younger’s shoulder, “No need for it,” he whispered, pecking Harry’s temple, “Now, sleep.”  
“But I just woke up,” Harry responded with a laugh but curled around Draco, his head resting on the blond’s shoulder.   
“Shh, just sleep,” Draco answered, “I could use a nap.”  
“I thought Malfoy’s don’t take nap,”  
“Hush, some people are trying to sleep,” Draco mumbled, “So inconsiderate.”  
Harry chuckled and snuggled into Draco, his eyes sliding shut and, once again, falling asleep.  
(*)  
“That’s bullocks!”  
Harry’s eyes snapped open at the shout, “Wha?”  
“I have to agree with the boy, sir.”   
Pushing himself up, Harry quickly noticed that Draco was no longer in bed with him. After a quick glance he found the blond, standing beside Professor Snape, arguing with Dumbledore. “I’m sure it was just a misunderstanding,” Dumbledore stated passively.  
“This isn’t a misunderstanding,” hissed Draco, “Gryffindor attacked him, sir, and he was brought here unconscious.”  
“Sir,” Snape said, sighing a bit, “I don’t think Mister Potter should be allowed to stay in Gryffindor.”  
“And you think Slytherin is going to be a better spot for him?”  
“That is where his lover is,” Snape drawled.  
“And where the hat wanted to put me,” Harry added softly.  
Draco peered over his shoulder, “You’re kidding.”  
Harry shook his head, “No. I was in-between a Lion and a Snake.”  
“And why did you choose them?” inquired Draco, his eyes narrowing slightly.  
Harry smiled sheepishly, his face flushing, “Uh, I meant a certain boy in Diagon Alley, he was a prat, later found out that he was a Slytherin, and, uh, end of story.”  
Draco narrowed his eyes, “And that prat was me, wasn’t it?”  
“Yeah, but look at where are now,” Harry quickly said, a chuckle leaving the small man.  
Draco rolled his eyes and turned back towards Dumbledore, “Now, is there any other reason why Harry can’t sleep in Slytherin.”  
“That isn’t his house Mister Malfoy,” Dumbledore responded patiently.  
“Sir, Gryffindor isn’t the place for him, and you must realize that.” Snape stated, his eyes narrowing.  
“I’m sorry, rules are rules.” Dumbledore answered, “Heal up, my boy. I’m sure Miss. Granger and Mister Weasley are waiting impatiently for their friend to return.” He said before walking out.  
Harry sighed and deflated, “Great.”  
Snape frowned, “I’m going to talk to him. Behave, both of you.”   
Draco rolled his eyes while Harry snickered. “Yes, sir.” The two chorused, smiling when Snape glared at them before departing, ignoring the snickers as he did.  
(*)  
“What are we going to do?” Harry inquired as he and Draco walked throughout the school, the halls nearly void of other students as it was in the middle of dinner.   
“We’ll figure something out Love,” Draco answered, wrapping his arm around Harry’s waist as a Gryffindor walked by them, “Snape is still up there, talking with Dumbledore, hopefully with better results.”  
Harry nodded , “ And if not?”  
Draco smirked and quickly pecked Harry’s lips, “Then, I’m just gonna smuggle you into Slytherin.”


End file.
